


In Vinos...

by SeaofSin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkeness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Parties, Swearing, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaofSin/pseuds/SeaofSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda was drunk, incredibly so, and furious beyond compare. She could hide it, she reasoned to herself. She wasn’t jealous, she argued to herself as she stormed up to her brother, glaring at the agent who was trying to cozy up to Pietro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vinos...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengingKnight21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingKnight21/gifts).



Alcohol was a rare commodity growing up, and the twins never really had the urge nor resources to find alcohol, so when Wanda and Pietro began experimenting a bit with drinking, things became messy rather quickly. It had happened on the night of their twenty first birthday, in a private party that Tony was holding for them at the Avenger's Facility, only inviting the other Avengers and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for an evening of chatter, food, and, of course, alcohol.

"So, happy birthday to you two then. You're now legal to start doing the things you've already been doing since you were teenagers." Clint joked, lifting a glass of scotch in a toast, a goofy grin on his face. A loud cheer and shouts of congratulations filled the room, all of the Avengers offering their well wishes.

Wanda chuckled, raising her glass to clink it against those of her friends, Pietro following suit. She gave her thanks before turning to face Clint, smiling as she sipped at her wine. "Believe it or not, but Pietro and I never actually had any liquor prior to tonight."

Pietro smirked, knocking back the entirety of his beer in a single go. "She's right, actually. Never had much interest."

Tony was wholly shocked by this revelation, his entire tone speaking of his disbelief. "You're telling me the two of you never had a sip of booze before? That's crazy! By the time I was your age, I had so much to drink that-"

"That's _not_ a good thing, Tony. Don't encourage bad habits in our younger members." Pepper interjected, shooting him a discouraging look.

Tony grinned, placing his glass of the table. "Never said it was a good thing, Pep, just saying that most teens have experimented with booze at least once..."

Pepper laughed, throwing her head back. "I never did."

"Well that's because you're Pepper." Tony retorted, smiling at her and poking her cheek. "Pepper is too perfect. Seriously, I don't know how you do it."

Pepper grinned in return, playfully swatting his hand away. "Honestly, I wonder that myself." she said before turning back to face the twins. "But really you two, don't listen to Tony. If we listened to every idea he's ever had, we certainly would be in an awful lot of trouble."

"Well, they are adults now, so they can drink as much as they want. Go ahead, I've brought all of the good stuff tonight. Happy birthday, kiddos."

Wanda was partial to wine, she found. The taste was far more pleasing to her tongue than any of the other alcohols she had sampled, and the burn of the liquid down her throat far less irritating than the stronger liquors. Pietro seemed to favor shots, the small quantity easier to throw back in a single swig, allowing him to move faster.

By the time the clock had struck midnight, Wanda found herself two and a half glasses in, and her mind somewhat foggy. Idly, she ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass as she watched her brother, a faint smile on her lips. He seemed so vibrant, a bright smile on his face as he told stories, his features and body fully animated as he recounted various tales from their childhood. There was a faint stirring in Wanda's chest, a light smile coming to her face as she watched her beloved twin, a smile that faded all too quickly as she watched an unfamiliar red headed agent approach him, settling herself to his right.

"Hey, handsome. Mind if I sit here?" she asked, smiling broadly at Pietro.

"Sure, take a seat." he said, giving her a smile in return and scooting over on the couch to offer her a place to sit.

Wanda frowned slightly, cocking her head as she glanced over towards the two of them. She's never really seen this agent around before. Something about this didn't sit quite right with Wanda, her head swam with too much wine and vague thoughts of discomfort about anyone being so close to Pietro.

Where had that come from?

As the night wore on, Wanda found herself growing increasingly frustrated by the woman's presence, the way she subtly began to move closer to Pietro, the way she would take far too great an interest in every word he was saying, savoring each syllable as though it were honey... Wanda could feel the increasing tension in her jaw, her fingers coming to grip tightly at the bar.

What was this? Jealousy? Wanda immediately quashed the thought. Why would she have any jealousy towards her?

Yet she couldn't help herself from downing another fourth of a glass of wine in order to dull her senses a little more.

Something ate at her as she watched the two of them, her anger growing in the pit of her gut as she watched Pietro and the agent chatter, the sweet smile on his lips telling her everything. He was interested.

Wanda was drunk, incredibly so, and furious beyond compare. She could hide it, she reasoned to herself. She wasn’t jealous, she argued to herself as she stormed up to her brother, glaring at the agent who was trying to cozy up to Pietro.

"Pietro, I'm tired. I want to go home." she demanded as she tossed a sideways glance at the nonplussed redhead.

"Now? The night is young. Besides, couldn't you go to sleep in your room here? We are at the facility." he asked, sending a glance to the redhead by his side and back to his sister.

Wanda had to suppress the frustrated growl she could feel building in her chest at the sight. "I want to go home. That is, if you're not too busy with previous engagements." she said icily.

"Wanda!" he yelped in surprise, eyes wide, her tone and words evidently shocked him.

"Or are you too busy trying to find someone's bed to share to think about your own twin?" she spat vindictively, feeling slighted by his outright rejection to take her home.

"Uh... I'll be back in bit, I need to take Wanda home." he apologized to the group seated around him before pushing himself to his feet to follow her out.

"What the heck was that all about back there?" he asked once they were outside the building, making their way towards their car.

"I don't like seeing people touch you." she grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You're jealous?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips. Her heart sped up at this, something spiked in her gut, making her feel anxious.

Immediately, she became defensive. "I'm not fucking jealous! I just don't like when other people touch my brother!" she hissed, digging her nails into her palms.

Pietro had a triumphant look on his face at her denial, clearly unconvinced. "You're jealous! You're so jealous!" he taunted, leaning in closer.

This enraged Wanda beyond belief, her face growing red with fury. "Shut up! Shut up! I'm not jealous! You know what? Fuck it! Go have fun with her! See if I care!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"You obviously do if you dragged me out of the party." he said softly as he leaned back against the car, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fuck you, Pietro." she spat.

"Well, I think someone has found a new favorite word tonight." he quipped, smirking slightly.

Wanda sighed loudly, rolling her eyes once more. "I'm so done with you. I'm done with your bullshit."

The smile dropped from his face at this, and he moved to wrap an arm over her shoulder. "Wanda, you're drunk. Come on, I'll take you home."

Grimacing, she shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "Why worry yourself with me? Don't you have a tall, skinny, redhead tree to be barking up?"

"Yeesh, someone is in a bad mood tonight." he said, backing away from her with his hands in the air, a defensive position.

"I can be angry if I damn well feel like it." Wanda grumbled, leaning against the car door as she let her head fall back, her eyes slipping closed in frustration.

"I'm not saying you can't, I just don't get _why_. I really do think you're jealous." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose before he pulled his keys out his pocket to open the car door for her and speeding off to the other side to let himself in.

Petulantly, she seated herself in the car, as did he, the two of them brewing in the uncomfortable silence until Wanda spontaneously turned towards him, a sour expression painted on her face. "I'm _not_ jealous." she insisted, clenching her teeth.

"Then why are you mad if some girl walks up to say hello?" he asked, quirking a brow, his eyes sparkling in the low light of the moon.

She could feel a flush of heat come to her cheeks, painting them scarlet. "Because... Because I just am! Okay? I just am!"

" _Why_?"

"I just am!" she repeated and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it. What is really going on?" he demanded to know, his voice firm.

"Nothing! Why do you insist that there is some deeper meaning behind it?" Wanda snarled, wholly frustrated by his vague, yet (in an odd sort of way) far too direct questioning.

"Come on, Wanda, you and I both know what we're doing. We're playing some game where the two of us pretend there's nothing going on between us because we want to seem _normal_. Well, you know what? Fuck it. I'll be the first to tear down that paper-thin wall. I love you, more than I should. I love you as more than my sister, and I have for forever. And you're mad at me because you know you feel the same way, but you don't want to act on it. Screw it. I'm _done_ being 'normal', I'm done pretending there's nothing there. I'm fessing up. I love you, I love you, I love you." Pietro said, resting his arms on the steering wheel as he twisted his head to look her in the eye.

"Shut up! Shut up! You're crazy!" she wailed, slamming her loosely clenched fists into the dash of the car, angry tears streaming down her face. He was right, damn him, and she didn't want him to be. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to live out her life not touching upon this subject, she wanted to pretend the ache in her heart wasn't jealousy.

"I love you! Okay!? When you want to talk, go ahead. I won't make you say anything, but you and I both know we've been dancing around this for a long time."

"Shut up! Stop it!"

"I'm not backing away from it. I love you. I love you, I'm in love with you, and I always will be. Fuck, I think I was _born_ in love with you." he sighed, frustratedly running his fingers through his hair before tossing his head back and letting out a sarcastic laugh. "I was fucking born in love with you, and I wouldn't change a damned thing."

"Why are you saying this shit? Why are you ruining what we had?"

Pietro clenched his teeth at this. "Because I'm done with pretending. I done with pretending to enjoy the attentions from other women, when all I really want is yours. I'm done pretending that I don't love you like I do. I'm done pretending it's wrong."

"It _is_ wrong." she whispered, her own protests sounding hollow to her ears.

"It's not! It's not! Nothing this important, nothing this pure can possibly be wrong! I love you more than I could ever love anyone, more than I love my own life! And you want to tell me that's wrong?" he shouted, burying his face him his hands, before his voice quieted to match her own as he voiced his next thought. "You and I both know you're lying when you say that."

Wanda chewed her lip, her eyes wide. "And if I am?"

"Then say it."

There was a long pause, empty, awkward silence dragging out for an eternity. Finally, she found her words. "I'm lying." There were no other words she could find, and instead let her actions speak for her as she reached across from her seat, her arms winding around his shoulders as she brought him close for a fierce kiss. "I'm lying. I love you too..."

He seemed shocked, his body growing tense under her touch, only to relax mere moments later. Sloppily, her tongue came to prod at his lips, begging for an invitation to deepen the kiss, an invitation he gladly gave. Wine addled her movements slightly, but eventually her fingers came to find his chest, tugging at his shirt, drawing him closer so she could seat herself on his lap. A low groan rewarded her when she tugged his hair, pulling his head back slightly to expose the long column of his pale neck. Curiously, she began to mouth at it, her tongue coming to rest over his heavily thrumming pulse point.

Evidence of his interest began to grow beneath her, a stiffening presence making itself known against the seat of her panties through his jeans.

Her eyes locked on his as she allowed her hand to travel down the planes of his chest, feeling the defined muscle beneath her hands, her fingertips stopping just above the fabric of his trousers. With a nod from her brother, she allowed her fingers to travel further, beneath the rough fabric and over the soft expanse of skin until she came to find his hardening cock. She fastened her lips against his, brushing him with the softest of touches, the barest caress of her digits along where he was wanting her. Raw, needy groans escaped his lips as the slightest of contact, his hips buckling slightly beneath her.

With great haste, she unbuttoned him, yanking his jeans down with vigor and smirking down at him. "I never knew you went commando." she whispered, her warm breath ghosting over his ear.

Pietro smirked slightly at this, giving her a cheeky grin. "I usually don't."

"What, were you expecting to get lucky tonight?" she teased, a faint spark of jealousy rearing its ugly head.

"Nah, just didn't feel like wearing undergarments." he laughed with a shrug. He seemed so genuinely innocent about it that she couldn't help but laugh along, grinning at him before pressing their giggling lips back together.

"Well, less things to be in the way." she acknowledged before hiking her skirts up, maneuvering herself slightly so she could drop her panties. Bracing her palms against the seat of the car, she moved herself over him, poising her body to take him inside of her. With slow, careful adjustments, she pressed herself onto him, drawing a low hiss from her brother, as well as a soft moan from her own lips.

Wanda smiled down at him. "Good?"

"Good." he grumbled as he buried his face slightly into her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to it before lifting his head to hold her gaze.

Carefully, the two of them began to move against each other, awkward at first, uncertain. They grew more bold after a few moments, Wanda allowing herself to move a bit faster against him, and Pietro allowing himself to move at all, making minute little thrusts against her as she continued to bounce atop him. The little gasping motion his lips made every time she sunk down on him was precious, the hushed breaths he gave music to her ears. His hands came to rest on her hips, helping to guide her movements. The warmth that burst beneath her skin at the touch of his hand brought a smile to her face, and she leaned in to kiss him, swallowing his little moans and sighs of delight.

The car began to rock as their movements grew faster, more intense, their noises beginning to grow louder. The metal frame gave a loud creak of protest as she continued to bob atop him, the clap of their flesh against the leather of the car's seat resounding. Wanda's never been more grateful that they had left the party, if they were to conduct this activity in the Avenger's Facility, no doubt that someone would hear the calamity of her poor bed falling to pieces beneath their vigorous love-making.

Wanda kissed his brows, savoring the little moans he made as her hips continued to sway. Soft whispers of her name floated through the air, his hands tightening on her hips as he pressed up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust.

"Wanda, I love you." he whispered, one hand coming to cradle her face gently as he reached up to press a sweet kiss to her lips. His movements became less wild, more smooth as he came to meet her halfway in each thrust, their hips coming to knock together.

"Love you too, Pietro. Love you." she gasped and brushed back his slightly damp hair to hold his gaze, her bouncing growing slower, more passionate as her knees came to lock tightly against his sides, anticipating the next thrust.

Their lips crashed, wet and a little sloppy from their less than perfect coordination (and the alcohol). Yet they couldn't care, this was perfect to them, even the small mistakes serving to heighten each sensation into a frenzied pitch, which Wanda could no longer suppress.

Wanda gave a low groan, burying her face into his shoulder as she came, her body trembling as she released into a mind-blowing orgasm. Her breath returned as she collapsed atop him, feeling his slight movements within her as he sought the same release.

"Pietro, I love you." she whispered in his ear, her arms wound loosely around him, a soft kiss encouraging him over the edge as she felt him shake beneath her, his breath heavy in her ear and his hands warm and tight against her skin.

Silently they waited, Wanda curled on Pietro's lap as they regained their breath, tenderly brushing back the sweat from their twin's skin with careful caresses and soft kisses across the face.

Eventually they managed to regain their senses. "So, you want me to run us home, or would you rather stay here?" he offered, pushing her skirts back down.

"Run us home, I want my own bed." she yawned.

Pietro pulled her into his arms, making sure to lock the car up before speeding off with Wanda safely tucked against his chest. Within seconds, they were home and he was placing her onto her feet and finding his keys buried deep into his pockets.

"Pietro, sleep with me tonight. I want to cuddle... Sleep with me tonight, every night..." she mumbled sleepily as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'd love to." was his reply, followed by a quick kiss to the forehead as their hands twined.

Wanda led him into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her and unbuttoning her gown. Once down to her undergarments, she slid into her bed and patted the empty space next to her to invite him.

"Well, we certainly weren't very patient, couldn't be bothered to make it home before we got busy." he said, smiling and tossing his trousers off onto her floor somewhere, his shirt following before he joined her on the bed.

"We've waited twenty-one years. My patience has worn thin." she replied as she nestled herself into his neck, uttering a happy sigh.

"Mmm, I suppose that is true." His strong arms came to envelop her frame, clasping her as close as he possibly could. "Wanda, I really do love you, you know. More than anything else. Always."

Wanda smiled, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "And I really love you too. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Now? Now I'm not scared." she said before settling herself against his chest, her ear pressed right above his heart so she could listen to the jolly melody of his heartbeat as she let herself fall into the most peaceful sleep she's known in ages.

They remained like this, wound in each other's arms, warm and protected, knowing that the next morning, they would have the rest of their lives to share together: no longer denying the pangs in their heart, and instead being happy, and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Aveningknight21, who requested drunk Wanda denying her feelings for Pietro, yet getting pulled deeper and deeper.


End file.
